


REvolution/重演论

by AinSoph



Series: 蘼宫备忘录 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinSoph/pseuds/AinSoph
Summary: 生贺。蘼宫的过去与祂的未来。
Series: 蘼宫备忘录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169804





	REvolution/重演论

第零个千年。

【数据删除】

第一个千年。

祂无视反复赞颂的话语，将鲜花与铜像抛在身后。

成为人类的人类获得了大地，此外再无他者可称之为人。

祂从不知晓自己所做是否正确，也不知晓那欢歌是否正义。

于是祂逃走了，连带着名字与被称之为星的奇迹一起。

第二个千年。

祂漂浮在氢原子的海洋。由电磁波与粒子构成的永恒从眼前划过，遁入稀薄的黑暗。

祂捧起一把沙尘，真空悬浮的二氧化硅随着祂的引导逐渐沉积，勾勒出球体的形状。

祂路过荒野，除了风别无旅伴。

祂离开冰川，让雨雪独自飘飞。

祂漫步在海底，随气泡一起沉浮。

祂行走在大地，等待原野花开。

第三个千年。

掩盖历史需要多久？创造故事需要多久？

遗忘过去的残光究竟要等多久？

有没有一种可能性，即使不需要描述神明，也能够解释世间万物？

祂想要一个答案。

第四个千年。

祂见泥土填埋了海洋。

祂见城市推倒了丛林。

祂见道路延申，见机器轰鸣，见高楼林立。

见深的夜也仍有灯火通明。

第五个千年。

“世界上从来没有神，是人类的妄想造出了神。但是从此开始，我们会让妄想成为现实。”

“——让人类成为神。”

投影屏幕正对着的观众席，祂站在最后，注视第五个纪元的沙从漏斗流下。

第六个千年。

不只有飞鸟得以于天际翱翔，不只有群星得以于宇宙巡行。

人类的脚步踏出太阳系，去往银河的彼端。

那是他们自身创造的，并非神明给予的，足以暗淡群星的光芒（力量）。

祂仰望天空，期望着，祈祷着，等待着。

总有一天。

第七个千年。

“打赌吗？”

消毒水的气味弥散。

雪白的房间里明明只有一个人，可我还是拿起了黑棋，将骰子递出。

“如果我赢了，我想许一个愿望。”

随后高塔伴着雷声倒塌，布满灰烬和尘土的大地中，黑色的太阳落下。

而在时间与空间之外，传说、谣言与童话的领土，白蜡树发了芽。

第八个千年。

破碎的大地又重新融合，幸存者们再度将秩序建立。

教会取代了研究所，星赐改写了物理定律，经书与赞美诗成了新的粒子加速器。

人造太阳缓慢而又剧烈地燃烧，从阴影中窥视群星。

掉落的果实被质点命名。

第九个千年。

祂站在燃烧的轨道旁，倾倒的车辆下已无生还者。

“——如果永恒有意义的话——”

“——我希望你能证明它。”

以祂的话语作为命令，沼泽中的分子组成了人的形状。

给予记忆以意识，给予意识以躯壳，给予躯壳以定义。

“你的名字是黎铱。”祂宣告。

第十个千年。

她穿过荆棘丛，墨水从伤口滴落，将大地浸透。

她知道这不是一切的开始。这从不是一切的开始。

即使建造千万亿艘船只，也未曾毗邻星辰。

即使铺设千万兆里铁路，也未曾触及永恒。

而此时此地的故事，甚至不够填满一页纸。

但她仍看见新芽仍从泥沼爬出，一次，一次，又一次。

第十一个千年。

少女踩过遍地花海。穿越漫长的无限，如今终于到达了祂的身后。

祂向悬崖边走去，望着镶嵌在网页中逐渐崩坏的文档页面。

“我证不出来。”少女说，“因而无人永生，无事永续，无物永恒。”

祂转过身。

只是尘埃的流星祈求着无神论。

几千万亿年间，被定义出的不老不死的不生，不曾消亡的空无，至今为止仍然不得不徘徊于世。

“所以我站在这里。所以我来到了这里。”

少女拾起废弃的几行文字，叠成残破不堪的金蔷薇，将它递给祂。

“已经什么也没有了。”少女说。“故事结束了。不再有场景搭起舞台，不再有人物出演戏剧。没有能够毁灭的，亦不再有需要守护的事物。除了你我，这里已经什么都不剩下了。”

“那么异星的神明，这个故事的主角，你愿意陪我一起去死吗？”

她牵过祂的手，单膝跪地，直视祂的双眼。

整个宇宙的镜头都聚焦于此。

延申了千百万亿年，贯穿树海的铁轨驶到尽头，从大地边缘的悬崖坠入远离银河的无。

宇宙万物归于一点，在黑色线条环绕中聚合凝固。

而在遥远的，故事无法触及的时间与空间，只要上抬视线就能望见的地平线外。

曙光吞没群星，用青蓝色浸染整片天空。


End file.
